


My Sanctuary

by consuming_love



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consuming_love/pseuds/consuming_love
Summary: Betty Cooper has been living in foster care most of her life, she knows there’s no prince on a white horse coming to save her so she looks forward to graduation and her 18th birthday so that she can set out on her own and make a home for herself somewhere. She isn’t expecting to cross paths one night with a beautiful boy who lives in the woods, or for that boy to be an immortal who steals her heart.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a daydream of mine that I have been toying with writing for awhile, it isn't my first fanfic but it is my first for Riverdale so I might be a little rusty lol I hope you enjoy it! feel free to leave a comment :) I will try to post a new chapter every week, give or take. you can follow me on tumbler at an-all-consuming-love.

_Betty Cooper had lived anything but a charmed life, abandoned by her drug addicted parents at the age of 5 she had been in and out of foster homes ever since. She would like to be able to say that it had made her stronger, and in a way it had, she had grown up quickly and had learned early on that the only person she could depend on was herself, but at the end of the day she was just a 17 year old with the heart of a little girl longing for love and a home of her own, she could never have guessed in her wildest dreams that she would find it in the unlikeliest of places._

It was seven when Betty got home from her after school shift at the diner, and as expected the oaf known as her foster father was fuming mad.

“Betty!”

“Yes Dale, I’m heading to the kitchen, I’ll be quick with your food I promise!”

But when Betty rounded the corner into the kitchen he was already there, and before she could even blink he took his hand and struck her hard across the face.

Betty sank against the fridge and clutched her throbbing cheek as Dale loomed over her.

“Now you listen to me you little bitch! I let you work at that diner because the fucking social worker wouldn’t get off my back about it, but you will be here every night by 6 to make my dinner or the only thing you’ll be leaving this house for anymore is school! Got it?!”

Desperate not to show weakness Betty bit back her tears and answered, “Yes”

“Now get up and make yourself useful”

Betty was on her feet and pulling things out of the fridge before Dale had even made it back to his chair in the living room. In less than thirty minutes she had a hearty stew boiling on the stove that she had thankfully partially prepared the night before. Carefully, while trying to keep her hands from shaking she took a bowl to Dale and set it down on the fold out table in front of him. He completely ignored her which Betty was grateful for as she went back to the kitchen, filled a bowl for herself and retreated to the privacy of her room.

Betty sat down the bowl while she changed out of her uniform and stuffed her tips from the evening into the envelope hidden behind her dresser. “Just five more months and I can get as far away from here as possible” she spoke encouragingly to herself.

In the next five months she would turn eighteen and graduate from Riverdale High, Betty didn’t know what she was going to do with her new freedom but she knew one thing, it would be something of her choosing. She had worked hard from the time she was 13 doing odd jobs when her current foster home would allow it, and she had put back an impressive savings. Pop’s was by far her favorite job yet, she had started as a dishwasher until last year when Pop himself finally thought she was old enough to start waitressing. She loved it there, Pop was the kindest person she had ever known, he offered her as much work as he could and allowed her to do her homework in his office. She loved it so much that when she had had to leave her last foster home a few months ago due to overcrowding she had begged her social worker to make sure that whoever she was placed with would let her keep her job there. That is how she ended up under the roof of Dale Owens. Betty was no stranger to abuse but she told herself that it wouldn’t be for much longer, Dale was only in it for the check he received by keeping her every month and as long as she cleaned on the weekends and had his meals prepared he left her alone.

But even the toughest people have their moments and Betty was having one right now, she was just plain tired, tired of feeling alone, tired of always working instead of doing anything for herself, tired of hurting and having to hold it together, so she stopped and allowed herself a few minutes to cry. As the tears were drying on her cheeks she forgot about her stew, got up and began to put on her coat and boots, one good thing about Dale’s place was that it sat right at the edge of the woods and on nights like this when the moon was full enough to see by Betty liked to clear her mind and spirit with a walk on one of the worn paths. She never went far but the occasional escape helped ground her and kept her sane. She snuck quietly out the window and was on her way.

Most people would be frightened at the idea of being in the woods at night but Betty didn’t spook easily and instead she found the cold night air and night sounds calming. She was lost in her thoughts and didn’t realize that she was walking deeper into the forest than she ever had before when suddenly she was startled by the barking of a dog, not just any dog but a sheep dog of all things. It was hot on the pursuit of a rabbit and ran right past her nearly knocking her over before coming to a halt as the rabbit dove into a burrow at the base of a tree. The dog began to whine and scratch at the ground trying to get his nose as far into the hole as it would go. Betty couldn’t help but smile at the fur ball and walked over to kneel beside him.

“Hey buddy, did that ole rabbit get the slip on you?”

As soon as Betty began to scratch behind his ears he forgot all about the rabbit and returned her affection by enthusiastically licking her face.

Betty giggled as she tried to hold the dog at bay, “Ok, ok boy, you’re sweet but what are you doing out here?”

It was then that Betty heard someone calling.

“Hotdog! Come on boy that’s enough hunting for tonight.”

Betty stood up and was immediately greeted by the face of a boy coming over the hill, he had to be about her age, tall with dark hair, and for some reason she couldn’t yet explain her heart picked up speed the moment his eyes caught hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you guys enough for the kudos and comments left on my first chapter! I hope this one Is a more satisfying start to the story. I hope to have chapter 3 up for you to read by next Tuesday.

At first neither one of them could stop staring at each other, she could tell he was a little unsure of what to say so she decided to speak first, but not without stumbling over her words.

“I-I was just out walking, I-I’m sorry if I startled you”

Way to sound cool, calm, and collected Betty, he’s only the hottest guy you’ve ever met, at least try not to sound like you’re having a stroke, she thought to herself.

“No, no!” He said, trying to reassure her.

“I should be the one apologizing for startling you, and for my dog’s lack of manners”

They both laughed at this, it made her feel better to see that he was a little nervous about this whole encounter himself.

“I’ve never ran in to anyone else out here, but I think I must have walked farther than usual. I hope I’m not trespassing or anything?”, she asked unsure.

The boy smiled and shook his head, “no, I have a cabin just over there”, he pointed in the direction he had come from, “It’s just me and hotdog, no one else lives this far into the woods”.

Betty was surprised to hear that he lived alone, he looked so young, but she didn’t want to be rude and pry so she settled for introducing herself.

“I’m Betty by the way”, she said while offering her hand for him to shake. He took it and her heart picked up speed again, he smiled as if he knew.

“It’s nice to meet you Betty by the way, that’s an interesting last name.” Betty flushed at his teasing and shook her head, “its Betty Cooper”.

He smiled, “Ah, well that’s much prettier”

Betty was sure she must be blushing all the way down to her toes at this point, “A-and your name is?”, she managed to squeak out.

“Jughead Jones, at your service”, he swept into a dramatic bow before standing straight again and meeting her eyes, “and before you ask, yes it’s a nickname, but you can call me Jug”

Betty chuckled at his response, “so may I ask what your real name is?”

He shook his head, “Insider information only ma’am”, he said with a smirk.

Betty laughed softly again, it felt so good to laugh after so long, she wished they could do this all night but she knew she must be holding him up and it was getting colder.

“It was nice to meet you Jug, and you too Hotdog,” she said smiling down at the dog at her feet who had been waiting patiently this whole time. “But I had better be going”.

“I’d be happy to walk you back, I just have to get Hotdog inside and then we can start walking”

Betty knew she should be cautious, he was a stranger who lived alone in a cabin in the woods, he could be a serial killer for all she knew, but Betty felt like she was a pretty good judge of character after her years dealing with some of the worst people and Jughead was giving off everything but red flags, there was genuine kindness in his voice and she already felt completely at ease with him.

“I’d like that”, she smiled.

Jughead smiled back, “follow me then”

 

~

Jughead’s cabin was modest from the outside but cozy with a fire and other luxurious touches on the inside. Betty couldn’t remember ever being in a more inviting place.

“Do you want anything before we head out? Water maybe?”, he asked.

Betty was touched by his thoughtfulness, “that’s nice of you but I’m fine, thanks”.

Jughead turned to face her for the first time since entering the cabin, and was about to say something else before he was stopped by the sight of her face. He frowned and his brow furrowed as he came closer and put his hand up to her left cheek, “what happened here?”

Betty realized that in this light it was the first time he’d seen her face clearly and there must be a bruise forming where Dale had struck her. She knew she could try and lie, make the same thin excuses most battered women made, “oh I’m so clumsy I ran into a door”, but she knew he wouldn’t buy it and she simply didn’t have the energy to lie at the moment.

“My… foster father isn’t exactly a patient man, this was my warning not to be late cooking his dinner again”

Betty could see a war of emotions flitting across Jughead’s face, disbelief, then anger and sympathy. He hung his head almost in a gesture of defeat, wanting to say or do the right thing but unsure of his place.

“Betty, I know we literally just met 20 minutes ago, but I won’t hesitate to offer you shelter here if you need it, if you were out here tonight because you’re running from this… well let’s just say I know a thing or two about being alone, needing help with no one to turn to.”

Betty began to tear up at his sincerity and kindness. “You have no idea Jug how much I appreciate the offer, but I’m a few months shy of my 18th birthday, I’d be labeled a runaway and I would never want to drag someone into that mess, rest assured though I plan to get as far away from there as soon as I can”

Jughead nodded sadly in understanding, “I guess we better be on our way then”

 

~

 

They spent the walk back becoming more acquainted with each other, Jughead shared that he was nineteen and that the cabin had been in his family for almost two hundred years, he had renovated before moving in. He didn’t share anything about his family specifically or how he ended up on his own at such a young age, but Betty once again decided not to pry, just because she had shared something personal about herself didn’t mean he had to.

She told him about school and how much she loved working at Pop’s, he perked up at this.

“Pop’s diner? Oh I use to go there all the time, they made the best burgers and shakes!”

Betty laughed at his enthusiasm, “They still do, how long has it been since you were there? I’ve never seen you?”

A look of sadness fell over Jughead’s face and he didn’t seem to know how to answer at first, “just got out of the habit I guess”.

Betty could tell that he had some painful secrets of his own and decided to change the subject to something more positive.

“So how did you and Hotdog find each other?”

Jughead’s smile returned at the memory, “I was walking by a pet shop window a few years ago and there was this little ball of fluff begging for my attention, I went inside and the shop owner told me he was the last of his litter. He needed someone and so did I so I figured we were a pretty good match, I took him home and the rest is history.” Jughead turned to look at Betty, “was that too cheesy?”

Betty scrunched up her nose, “a little, but probably the sweetest story I’ve ever heard”

Jughead grinned, “I’ll take it”.

Before they knew it they were standing in the backyard of the house and it was time to say their goodbyes.

“Thank you so much Jug for walking me back, and for your offer earlier, it was great meeting you”

He shook his head, “don’t mention it Betty, I’d like to offer you something else though if you don’t mind?”

“What is it?”, she asked.

“Do you have a phone?”

Betty nodded and produced her outdated android from her pocket, Jughead took it from her and added his number to her contacts before handing it back.

“If you ever need anything, especially if that piece of shit puts his hands on you again I want you to call me, ok?”

Betty nodded dumbfounded

“I understand you have your reasons for sticking it out here, but my offer still stands”

Betty was having to really work to hold back the tears now, “I-I don’t understand, you just met me why would you be willing to involve yourself like this?”

Jughead smiled, reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, “It’s like I said, I’ve been there, you didn’t ask for this life, and I’m not the kind of person to just ignore a situation when I can help, no matter how forward I may sound when offering it.”

Butterflies were erupting in Betty’s stomach, she could scarcely breathe at his touch and close proximity. There was something happening between them, a certain bond and chemistry that had started forming the moment they laid eyes on each other. Betty wanted to bask in it but reason won out and she took a step back to regain her senses.

“I don’t know what to say”, she said a little breathless.

“You don’t have to say anything, it’s simply a lifeline if you need it, but promise me that you will at least call me if he hurts you again?”

Betty nodded, “I promise, I won’t hesitate”

“Good”, Jughead looked back toward the woods before turning to look at her again, Betty was almost certain he looked as unwilling to leave her as she was to see him go.

“I guess I better head back and make sure Hotdog hasn’t destroyed anything, I hope I see you again Betty Cooper”

“I hope so to”

He gave her one final smile before walking back into the tree line and disappearing from sight.

Betty quietly crawled back through her bedroom window and collapsed on her bed, grinning like an idiot. Meeting Jug had been the most surreal experience of her life, but it had also been the best, she hoped silently that this was just the beginning.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this new update! I hope you all have a happy Thanksgiving if you're celebrating in the states this week!

It had been almost a total of twenty-four hours since Betty had met Jughead, she couldn't get him off her mind, this was made even more obvious by the fact that she was currently floating through her shift at Pop's, grinning and taking orders with an extra pep in her step. Pop himself didn't know what the cause for her pleasant mood was but he was happy to see her smiling all the same. 

"Betty my dear I don't know whats gotten in to you but whatever it is thats making you so happy its about time."

Betty blushed, completely oblivious to how obvious she was being about her crush. "Its nothing Pop, just a boy is all."

Pop's perked up at her confession, "a boy? Well now I have to hear about this, where did you meet this lucky young man?"

"Oh no Pop its nothing like that! not that it could be... at least not yet, I mean..."

Pop's was laughing at this point and Betty realized she had been rambling.

He took her hands and held them in his reassuring embrace, "Relax my dear, whatever it is or isn't its clear that you like what you've seen so far, and you're not the type to come in here skipping and grinning over just anyone, so please, sit down and tell me about him while we have a break between customers."

Betty took a breath and began to tell Pop everything about the night before, skipping the part about Dale hitting her, she had done her best to cover the bruise so as not to alarm anyone at school or work. Instead she poured over Jughead and his kind smile, his generosity and his gentleness. By the time she was through Pop was wearing a knowing smile on his face.

"What?", she asked.

Pop shook his head, "careful, you're already half in love with this boy."

Betty gasped and gaped at him, "Pop! I-I- I don't even know what love is, how can you say that?"

Pop's chuckled and moved to grab some finished orders from the kitchen window, "Take it from someone who found his soulmate when he was not much older than you, love has no concept of time, for some it takes a lifetime to find and for others it can happen in an instant. I'm not saying you should run off and get married this instant, just allow yourself to be open to whatever comes next, lord knows you deserve something good in your life."

Betty smiled, she didn't know what she would do without Pop and his grandfatherly advice, this time she was the one to reach across and take his hands in hers, "But I already have something good in my life, I have you, and I'm so grateful for that"

Pop flashed a sweet smile, "The feeling is mutual my dear"

* * *

When Betty made it back to Dale's trailer at five till six he was in his usual spot in front of the TV, the man lived off of Betty's check from the state and a disability check he started receiving after conveniently falling off the back of a garbage truck he was working on at the time. The state was clearly so desperate for foster homes to take kids that they would literally accept anyone without a prior conviction of child abuse, but the bruise under Betty's eye was proof of anything but his tender love and care. "at least he doesn't sneak into your room at night ", she thought to herself. 

Betty settled on spaghetti and garlic bread for dinner and had it out to Dale with as little complaint from him as possible.

But this time he spoke up before she could sneak off to her room, "I'm heading out with some of the boys this weekend to do some fishing, I'll be gone from Friday to Sunday afternoon"

Betty's face lit up, this wasn't unusual, Dale liked to get away on the occasional hunting or fishing trip and when he did Betty was able to get some much needed peace without him breathing down her neck to do every little thing. This weekend however she might use the freedom to see a certain dark haired boy instead.

"Now don't think this means you've got a free pass, you know the rules, this place better be spotless when I get back or I'll make you regret it"

"I will", Betty said with a tired sigh. 

Dale made one of his usual cavemen noises that probably meant something like "you better" before settling back in his chair.

Betty took this as she was free to go and quickly ate and cleaned up the kitchen before grabbing her phone and heading to her room.

"Now what?!" she asked herself aloud. "Should I text him and ask him to hang out? He told me to reach out if I needed him but what if I don't need anything what if I just want to see him? But if I do that then he'll totally know I'm into him! But he was into me to..... wasn't he?"

Betty was wearing a hole in her floor with all the pacing she was doing and decided to sit down on her bed to calm her nerves. "Maybe I should just throw caution to the wind and be open to whatever comes next just like Pop said?"

Betty flipped through the few contacts she had until she came to Jughead's, "Ok, ok don't be a coward, don't be a coward!", she chanted to herself. Little did she know that she wasn't the only one agonizing over what to do.

* * *

 

**Jughead's POV**

Jughead was wearing a hole of his own into the floor of the cabin as Hotdog looked on from the couch.

"Why didn't I get her number?! God I'm such an idiot!"

Hotdog whined as if wanting to reassure his master.

Jughead sighed and sat down, scratching behind the dog's ears to settle him, "It's alright boy, if I want to see her again all I have to do is go back to her place, not that I should see her again..."

Jughead's train of thought was interrupted when his phone suddenly buzzed from his pocket, it was a local number he didn't recognize and so he knew it had to be Betty, his heart leapt into his throat.

"Betty? is that you? Are you ok?!", he asked worried.

"Yeah Jug its me, everything's fine I'm sorry I alarmed you."

Jughead breathed a sigh of relief, "thats ok, whats up?"

"Well I- It's nothing really, my foster father is going to be gone this weekend and I thought I might take advantage of it and maybe we could... hang out? Or something?"

Jughead smiled at the obvious nervousness in her voice, "what did you have in mind?"

"uh we could go to Pop's or order in and watch a movie?"

"Betty Cooper are you asking me for a date?", Jughead could practically feel the heat of her blush through the phone, he loved how flustered she seemed to get around him.

"No! I mean yes? would you like something like that? We just had such a good time talking last night I figured why should we have to wait for a crisis to bring us together again?"

Jughead was full on grinning like the cheshire cat, "You're cute when you stutter and ramble."

Betty was silent for a moment before answering timidly, "Is that a yes?"

Jughead knew he shouldn't allow himself to get this attached, a date would surely lead to another, and another. Betty wasn't aware that this was a bad idea but he was, and he should be the responsible one and stop this before it started. But he found himself wanting to be a little selfish. "It's a yes, but only if you'll come here and let me cook you something, call me old fashioned."

"I'd like that", she said.

"I'll meet you at the edge of the woods tomorrow evening at six."

"I'll be there, goodnight Jug I'll see you tomorrow"

"Goodnight Betty", he said sweetly before hanging up and flopping back against the couch. 

"What have I done Hotdog?"

Hotdog whined and laid his head in Jug's lap. 

Jughead stroked his head while he talked, "If I'm going through with this then I'm going to tell her everything, she deserves to know who she's spending her time with. It wouldn't be right to let this go on an further if I didn't. Besides...", Jughead carefully moved Hotdog and got up to grab the old picture hanging from the opposite wall, a picture of a boy staring back at him with dark hair and Jughead's face wearing a military uniform from WWII. "She might be the first person that I want to really know me." 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Betty was a mess of nerves as she prepared for her date with Jug. Dale had left for his trip at three in the afternoon giving her a few hours to get ready, she had meticulously scrubbed and shaved every part of her body. Not that she thought Jug would be getting that intimately acquainted with it just yet but she wanted to feel sexy and confident nonetheless. She had settled on a natural look for her makeup and her hair was down in soft waves, but finding the prefect outfit was proving to be a problem. She figured a casual meal at home probably didn’t warrant anything fancy but she at least wanted to find a cute top to go along with her favorite pair of form fitting jeans. Living in foster care and putting away most of her earnings from Pop’s didn’t exactly afford her an expensive wardrobe but she occasionally found a gem or two at the local thrift store, one such finding was what she pulled from her closet now.

“Perfect!”, she said aloud as she stroked the velvety rich burgundy material, the top had long off the shoulder sleeves with a slight sweetheart neckline, Betty bit her lip realizing she would have to change into a strapless bra but she didn’t care, for once tonight was about her happiness and she was going to make the most of it, even if that meant stepping out of her comfort zone and being a little flirty.

* * *

 

As promised Jug was waiting for her as she came out the back, he was wearing jeans with suspenders casually hanging from his hips and a dark grey cable knit sweater, his mane of hair was perfectly tousled and he was smiling as she made her way over to him, he looked so handsome that Betty had to drop her face to hide her blush.

He surprised her by stepping forward and lifting her chin with his finger so that he could look her in the eyes, “You look so beautiful Betty, I think you must be the most stunning girl I’ve ever met.”

He said the words with such conviction and his eyes were burning into hers, turning her into a puddle at his feet. “And you look amazing Jug”, she replied shyly.

“What? This old thing?”, he joked lightening the palpable tension between them.

Betty burst into a laugh and shoved him playfully, “so your faithful companion didn’t come with you?” she asked, changing the subject.

Jughead surprised her again by taking her hand and beginning to lead them into the woods, “no he was passed out in front of the fire when I left, but I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.”

Betty attempted to act casual as if Jughead’s hand in hers was nothing new, but on the inside she was beaming. “Do I get to know what you’ve cooked for us?”

“Not a chance, you’ll have to wait and see”, he replied with a wink.

Betty pretended to pout and they settled in to a comfortable silence as they walked the rest of the way to the cabin, just enjoying each other’s presence and touch. They were topping the hill and were at Jughead’s front door before they knew it. Hotdog was indeed happy to see them and would have knocked Betty to the ground if Jughead hadn’t intervened.

“Down boy, she’s my date not yours”

Betty giggled and bent to stroke Hotdogs head and scratch behind his ears, “I missed you to Hotdog.”

Jughead helped Betty off with her coat and was immediately stopped by the sight of her outfit, her bare shoulders and hint of cleavage giving him pause. “I take it back, Betty Cooper you’re not simply stunning, you’re a goddess.”

Betty smiled shyly, feeling slightly self-conscious, not use to so much praise. She didn’t know what to say so she said the only thing that seemed appropriate, “thank you”

Jughead took her hands, “No, thank you Betty for calling and giving me the opportunity to ask you here tonight, the truth is if you hadn’t I would have shown up at your door myself eventually, or your window rather”

Betty squeezed his hands, and smiled warmly at him “I’m really happy to be here Jug, I feel like meeting you was probably the best thing to happen to me in a long time.”

“I feel the same”, he said softly.

The tension between them had returned and if Hotdog hadn’t grown impatient with being ignored and started fussing Betty wasn’t sure where it would have lead next.

Jughead pulled away and headed for the kitchen which was just off the living room of the cabin, only a bar separating the two. “Just make yourself at home, the foods almost ready.”

“Can I help you?”, she asked.

Jughead shook his head, “No not at all, the tables already set and besides you’re the guest”

Betty rolled her eyes, “fine, but I insist on helping you clean-up”

“It’s a deal”

* * *

 

Jughead had made a delicious roast with carrots and potatoes, he offered her wine to drink but she declined, and settled for water instead. Conversation came easily and she found herself opening up to him more and more. She told him about her birth parents, without going into too much detail, he squeezed her hand to offer his sympathies and Betty was glad not to see the same pity in his eye’s that she saw from everyone else, she didn’t want her tragic past to define her and she could sense that Jughead understood that. She told him about some of her best foster families and the few precious memories they had left her with, she told him more about Pop and about her hopes and dreams for the future after graduation. By the end of the meal he knew quite a lot about her but she could tell he was still holding back on sharing his own story.

After dinner Betty helped Jughead wash and dry everything and there was plenty of laughter and flirting as she splashed water at him, which lead to his retaliation by chasing her around the kitchen, the chase ended when she failed to round a corner in time and he caught her around the middle and spun her before collapsing in a heap on the floor. Both of them were laughing so hard that at first they didn’t notice the compromising position they were in. Jug with his arms around her holding her tightly to his chest and Betty sitting in his lap, leaning back against him. The ever constant tension between them returned as their laughter died down, and this time Hotdog was asleep by the fire and there was no chance of an interruption. Betty turned in his arms and boldly threaded her nose next to his almost daring him to make the next move, now they were breathing heavy for an entirely different reason.

“Jug”, she whispered. She didn’t know if she was asking him or pleading with him but it broke the last of his restraint and he took her lips in a firm kiss, both of them sighing in relief at the contact. Jughead cupped the back of her neck and deepened the kiss by slanting his lips and teasing her with his tongue. Betty melted against him, Jug was a phenomenal kisser, not that her first and only kiss at thirteen was much to compare it to, she thought. He was so possessive yet gentle with the way he held her and kissed her, she had never felt so desired in her entire life. Suddenly he pulled away from her, she tried to seek out his lips again but he held her at arm’s length.

“I-I’m sorry Betty I shouldn’t have done that”, he said as he let her go and stood up.

Betty got to her feet as well despite her legs being jello, “What do you mean? I-I thought it felt right…”

Jughead couldn’t stand to see the hurt in her eyes and took her face in his hands, “It felt the same for me to, but… there’s a lot you don’t know about me yet and it wouldn’t be right for me to take this any further without you knowing who I really am”

“I know you’re a good person, I can see it in your actions and hear it in your voice, that’s enough for me right now, just because I’ve shared my story doesn’t mean you have to be ready to share yours, I can wait.”

Jughead shook his head, “It’s not the same”, he dropped his hands and left for a moment to retreat to what Betty thought must be his bedroom, when he returned he was carrying a picture frame. He guided her to the living room where they both sat down on the couch and handed it to her. When Betty looked down at the framed photo in her hands she lost her breath. A young man in a WWII era uniform stared back at her. Jughead was his clone, and Betty’s rational mind told her it had to be his grandfather, or even great grandfather.

“You look so much like him”, she wondered aloud.

“Betty look at me”, he asked softly, when she did he took a breath and continued.

“The man in that picture isn’t a relative…. it’s me 75 years ago in 1943”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, cruel ending. I had planned to have Jug tell her his whole story this chapter but I decided to save it. I hope the kiss made up for it a little! as always thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter are descriptions of WW2 I tried my best to do a little googling to make sure I had dates and events right, I do happen to be a history buff but I don't claim to be an expert on the entire timeline and events of the war so if anything is incorrect I apologize.

**Jughead's POV**

Betty was clutching the picture tightly and looking at him as if she might either burst into tears or laughter, he wasn’t sure which. He had written a script in his head of what he had wanted to say and how he wanted to say it, but all of his planning was lost to him now, he had no idea what to do next so he decided to wait while she absorbed his words.

Betty finally moved to lay the picture on the coffee table but didn’t turn to look at him again, the expression that he could see from his view of her profile told him she had transitioned from confused to hurt.

“You know Jug, if you wanted to get rid of me all you had to do was tell me to go, you don’t have to insult my intelligence by feeding me some story to scare me off.”

Now it was Jughead’s turn to be shocked, “What?! No! Betty that’s not what I’m doing!”

He tried to take her hands but she jerked away and stood up, Jughead could see the tears brimming in her eyes, “You know I really thought that the universe had sent me something special for once but… ”, Jughead could tell that she wanted to say more but instead she wiped her eyes and turned to leave.

Jughead jumped to his feet, “Betty wait!”

She paused with her hand on the doorknob.

“I know I sound insane right now, but I’m begging you, please just hear the whole story before you decide to go”

Betty scoffed, “why? So you can insult me further?”

Jughead shook his head, “I promise that when I’m done I will prove it to you, but before I show you anything else you have to let me explain”

Jughead could see Betty warring with her decision, he knew that in her life people had probably taken advantage of her trust time after time, and she didn’t want to give someone the opportunity to hurt her again. He swore to himself silently that if she would just stay and hear him out, and that if she was still willing to stay with him after she knew everything then he would never do anything to hurt her, he would make sure that she knew she could trust him.

Slowly, Betty took her hand from the door and took a seat in the high back chair next to the couch, Jughead sat back down as well. “Thank you” he breathed.

Here goes nothing, he thought before meeting her eyes. “I like you Betty, I like you so much it’s becoming overwhelming, and since the other night I knew I wanted to see more of you, but I also knew that it wouldn’t be right for you not to know exactly what you’re consenting to if you want to continue seeing me as well.”

“I did Jug, I still do I just don’t know what to think when you tell me out of nowhere that you’re almost one hundred years old?”

“Trust me I don’t blame you, but the truth is the truth no matter how crazy it sounds, are you willing to expand your disbelief a little and hear me out?”

Betty paused for a moment before nodding.

Jughead took a breath before starting, “I was born here in Riverdale in 1924, my parents were Forsyth Pendleton Jones Jr. and Gladys Jones, I had a little sister to, we called her Jelly Bean”, Jughead smiled fondly at the memory. “In 1941 the bombing of Pearl Harbor happened and everyone was signing up to go fight, myself included, but instead of the pacific I was sent to Europe and in 1943 I found myself on the frontlines in Italy, It was there that I met my fate”, Jughead could see that Betty was engrossed in the story now and it gave him the confidence to go on. “As you can imagine it was an ungodly place to be, men were killed and were missing in action every day, it was because of this that allowed a very different enemy to prey upon us unnoticed.” At this Jughead stopped again to gage Betty’s reaction.

Her brows were knitted together, “please, go on” she pleaded.

“This is the part where you have to stay with me okay?”

“Okay”, she promised.

“We weren’t aware of it but there were creatures hunting us, creatures that were taking advantage of the war in order to feed from and kill soldiers without raising suspicions. I know how it sounds but I’m talking about vampires Betty.” Jughead heard her sharp intake of breath but he was quick to go on before she could think too much and bolt for the door again. “One night my squad and I were resting where we had been holding our position all day when we were attacked by a large group of these creatures, they jumped us like lions and buried their fangs in our necks before we could even respond, within minutes every man was drained without hardly a scream. I on the other hand was the luckiest or unluckiest one depending on how you look at it. The vampire that attacked me seemed to be rushing, perhaps he was newer to the life and wasn’t as swift and clean at killing as the others, but for whatever reason he left me with a heartbeat, and because he was sloppy and left me alive he passed his curse on to me. I laid there paralyzed for hours processing what had happened while the change swept through my body. When it was over and I could move again I knew that I wasn’t human anymore but I didn’t know what I was either. Vampires weren’t exactly a hot topic back then, so it wasn’t my first thought. But it soon became clear as I found my footing and my instincts kicked in, when I realized what it was that I was craving… blood.”

Jughead looked up to where Betty was nervously wringing her hands in her lap, she was breathing heavily as if preparing to flee.

“I could go on about what happened after that night, there’s much more that lead me here but I’m sure you’ve had enough to swallow for now.”

Jughead waited patiently for Betty to speak, her breathing slowed as she seemed to process everything and calm herself, choosing her words carefully.

* * *

 

**Betty's POV**

Betty didn’t want to believe it, it was the craziest story she had ever heard and yet she found herself making sense of it. She reached forward, surprising Jughead and picking up the picture again to study it closer, the young man in the picture not only looked like jughead but he had the same smattering of freckles and moles on his cheeks and neck that Jug did. Familiar noses and smiles could be passed down through family members but not the same exact constellation of markings.

“It really is you, isn’t it?” she wondered aloud.

“Yes”, he nodded sadly.

Betty met his face again and they studied each other for a moment. Him trying to guess her next move while she searched for and found the same kind and charming boy that she had come to know before he dropped this bomb. He hadn’t changed, he wasn’t suddenly someone different, and all she had to do was look into his earnest eyes to see that. Maybe she was just desperate not to lose this feeling that she had found with him but in that moment she chose to believe him and to trust him.

“I-I don’t know what to say” she stuttered.

“You don’t have to say anything, I’m just happy you haven’t run screaming… yet”, he smiled slightly.

Betty couldn’t help but let out a nervous laugh, she knew that running is what she should be doing, if he wasn’t a vampire then he was crazy and if he wasn’t crazy then he was in fact a vampire! Either reality wasn’t an ideal one, she thought to herself. Suddenly she remembered something he had said.

“You said before that when you were done talking you would prove it to me?”

Jughead nodded, “I can show you the physical changes if you want me to, but I’m afraid of scaring you any further tonight.”

Betty thought about it, she knew she couldn’t go home without seeing physical proof, if they were going to move forward from here then she needed to see him for who and what he was, thankfully she already felt like she knew who he was.

“It’s okay Jug, I think I need to see.”

“I need you to know that no matter how I may look after this, I won’t hurt you Betty, this isn’t some Edward Cullen bullshit, I’m in complete control of myself, okay?”

Betty nodded and once Jughead was sure she was ready he took a moment to close his eyes and relax, when he opened them again Betty could see that the whites around his blue eyes were blood red and when he parted his lips there were now two sharp fangs.

Betty’s eyes widened and her heart began a sprint, even though she trusted Jughead not to hurt her she had no control over her body’s response, her brain was screaming at her that there was a predator in the room and she needed to run. At that moment Hotdog stretched and woke up from his nap, he took in the tense scene and rushed to Betty’s side where he laid his head in her lap in an attempt to comfort her while Jughead transformed again. Betty began to relax as she held Hotdog’s head in her hands and stroked his soft fur.

“Thanks sweet boy, I’m okay”, she cooed.

Hotdog left to be at Jughead’s side next who looked anxious himself, “so where do we go from here?” he finally asked.

Betty gave him the biggest surprise of the night by rising from her chair and joining him on the couch where she took his hands. She smiled warmly at him before speaking. “It’s like I already told you, I know you’re a good person, from the moment I met you you’ve proved that to me with your actions, and those speak louder than anything else.”

Jughead let out a long breath as if he had been holding it this entire time and brought her hands to his lips for a tender kiss. “I have so much more to tell you, I hope you’ll give me the opportunity?”

Betty nodded and leaned forward to touch her forehead to his, “I don’t know much Jughead Jones but I know this won’t be our last night together.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there you have it! I hope no one is disappointed that this is a "vampire story", they may not be as trendy as they were a few years ago but I just had this idea in my head and I had to write it! I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to hear from you in the comments!


End file.
